


We Won't Leave

by Animelover660



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Ain't nobody gettin near Rin with Yukio up his ass 24/7, Dense Rin, F/F, Jealous Bon, M/M, Over protective Yukio, Supportive Bon, These tags are out of order because they hate me, lemon in later chapters, sad rin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-09 13:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7804024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animelover660/pseuds/Animelover660
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin is feeling depressed for an unknown reason to his friends. When he tells them why, how will they react and how will they help him through it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Even Demons Cry

**Third Person POV**

"Rin?"

The teenage demon turned around from his father Shiro's grave, wiping the tears from his face as soon as he saw his brother.

"Yeah, do ya need somethin' Yukio?" Rin asked trying to sound better than he felt and looked, but ended up sounding broken from all the cracks in his voice and how much more quiet and soft it was.

Yukio thought for a moment before pushing his glasses up on the bridge of his nose, "Not really. You were gone when I woke up so, I got worried and came to look for you."

"Mmm, we should be going to class now," Rin said as he got up from his crouching position so he could walk past his brother to get to class.

The younger twin followed his brother to the classroom thinking about how his brother wouldn't express his feelings because he wanted to be strong.

Rin walked into the classroom, not even sparing a glance at anyone in the room. He went to his seat and plopped down. Yukio sighed, _'Oh Rin...'_

Bon, along with Konekomaru and Shima, looked at Rin wondering what was wrong with the young demon. After class Bon, Shima and Konekomaru waited until everyone was out of the room. The blue-eyed demon was about to walk out of the room when he heard a male voice yell _'Okumura'_ before he was out the door. He turned around and saw the three males still sitting at their table.

"Hmm?" Was Rin's answer.

Bon sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Come're."

The smaller male slowly walked over to his three friends. Once he was in front of them Bon asked, "Are you okay? You've been acting gloomy and depressed all day. Is something bothering you?"

Rin would usually speak his mind, but found that he couldn't say anything. His throat felt like there was a lump in it, stopping him from speaking to answer the brunette.

After a few moments he swallowed and was able to speak again. "N-Nothing's wrong. Why?" He answered.

Suguro scowled. "Don't give me that shit!"

The raven flinched at the sudden rise in volume from Suguro.

"Fine! What do you want me to tell you?! I'm depressed because I've been thinking... I'm half demon, so I'll live longer than all of you! I don't wanna have to live without any of you! You guys are the only people that has ever accepted me!" Rin screamed, then ran out of the room.

Bon thought for a moment, saddened by Rin's words. He let a few words slip past his lips in a quiet whisper, "Rin... we won't leave."

 


	2. Heart-to-Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Cry Cry for helping me get motivation to complete chapter two (which I literally just wrote the whole thing just now and it's 1:00 in the morning so sorry for mistakes even though I went back through and read it a few times). I hope it's okay, I'm just getting used to the story again.

**Bon's POV**

"RIN!" I yelled at his retreating figure as he sprinted down the hallways of the academy. He continued running with me gaining on his tail. He looked back at me and glared as he picked up speed and flung himself inside his dorm room, slamming the door in my face and locking it. I started pounding with both of my hands clenched into fists and screaming at him to let me in.

"Fuck off Bon!"

"Rin, you'd better let me in. I'll stay here all night if I have to!"

I heard him lean against the door and slide down, a few sniffles followed afterwards. I sigh and run my hand through my hair, copying his actions and slide down the door until my butt touches the cold floor. I can still hear his sniffling and occasional hiccuping from the other side and feel my heart clench inside of my chest.

"Just... Go away," he told me brokenly as he continued crying quietly.

"I can't. If I left then it would mean I don't care about you. When in reality you're one of the most precious people in my life. Nothing could replace you. And... I don't care if you're a demon. We'll figure this out _together_. Because that's what friends do. They help each other. Did you really think something so trivial as our different life spans would effect anything between us?" It was silent for a while to the point I thought he might have fallen asleep or left to a different room, but I heard shuffling and fell backwards when the door opened. I stared up at Rin's puffy, red eyes and his small, unsure smile. I grunted and pushed myself to my feet, turning to face him. I looked down at him, thinking about how small he is compared to me. He cast his beautiful blue eyes towards the old wooden floorboards and I gripped his chin with my thumb and pointer finger, making him look up at me. His cheeks turned a deep shade of red and his eyes widened at my actions.

"Rin..." I said quietly and connected our lips in a sweet kiss, putting all of my love and passion into the small gesture and pulling him into a gentle embrace. I wanted to make him believe I wouldn't leave him. I couldn't speak for the others, but I knew for a fact that nothing could make me leave his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Sorry it's so short. When I get used to it they'll get longer :)


End file.
